


Podemos intentarlo

by Sandra_Almighty



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: 17-Year-Old Harry, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bottom Harry, M/M, Rimming, Smut, Threesome, Top Louis
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-08
Updated: 2015-09-08
Packaged: 2018-04-19 19:46:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4758701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sandra_Almighty/pseuds/Sandra_Almighty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry es un ídolo adolescente que se ruboriza demasiado, Zayn es un fan con una gran adoración hacia él y Louis es el amigo que se ve arrastrado hasta el concierto. </p>
<p>Obviamente, todos ellos terminan en el camerino de Harry.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Podemos intentarlo

 

Era el último lugar en el que Louis quería estar una noche de sábado. Incluso hubiera preferido quedarse en casa estudiando, o haciendo la declaración de la renta, o viendo un maratón del DVD de Andre Rieu con su abuela.

 

Lo malo era que le había prometido a su mejor amigo que iría, aunque pudiera nombrar por lo menos a dieciocho personas mejores que pudieran haberlo acompañado a un concierto de música pop.

 

Era solo que... se sintió un poco mal la primera vez que Zayn se lo había pedido y él se había reído en su cara. Y es que había sido una risa a carcajada limpia, que consiguió que le dolieran las mejillas y le entrase un ataque de tos justo al final. Aparentemente, ser fan de Harry Styles, ídolo adolescente e icono del pop, era el mayor secreto de Zayn.

 

—A veces escribe sus propias canciones —había murmurado Zayn, después de que Louis se hubiera calmado lo suficiente para formar parte de la conversación—. Y es muy buen cantante.

 

—Pero Zayn, si tu piensas que Marilyn Manson es buen cantante. Ese es el tipo de música que escuchas, no el ruido que pueda salir de ese crío de diecisiete años, que probablemente aún no ha pasado la pubertad.

 

—Definitivamente ha pasado por la pubertad. Tiene la voz demasiado profunda y es demasiado alto como para no —dijo Zayn, rápido y conciso, y Louis simplemente pestañeó.

 

Su amigo estaba hablando muy enserio. Zayn quería pagar de verdad sesenta putas libras para ir a un maldito concierto de pop, y no solo eso, sino que esperaba que Louis fuese con él.

 

Louis, obviamente, había cedido,y así fue cómo terminó a dos filas de una valla que los separaba de un crío que cantaba baladas sobre el amor perdido (tenía diecisiete años, por el amor de Dios, ¿de qué amor perdido estaba hablando?) y que hacía que las chicas que los rodeaban no dejasen se soltar suspiros.

 

Era un infierno.

 

Solo para Louis, porque Zayn estaba adorando cada instante de la noche.

 

Cantaba todas y cada una de las palabras de las canciones, levantando las manos en el aire cuando el joven gritaba a la audiencia, y en algún punto del concierto se había puesto a bailar con unas chicas que estaban a su lado y que probablemente tendrían la mitad de su edad.

 

Louis permaneció sentado todo el tiempo, con los brazos cruzados, los labios fruncidos y la cabeza ladeada mientras contemplaba al chico que se pasaba la mano para sacudirse el pelo y peinárselo de nuevo.

 

Era bastante interesante, porque el chico era muy guapo y Louis se encontró comiéndoselo con la mirada descaradamente sin preocuparse de si lo pillaba.

 

Harry Styles tenía unos preciosos labios de color cereza que casi besaban el micrófono cuando cantaba, y Louis no podía dejar de pensar en esos mismo labios alrededor de la punta de su polla.

 

Tenía unos magníficos rizos suaves y de color castaño que rebotaban cuando recorría el escenario de lado a lado, y Louis se preguntaba que sonido haría si alguien tiraba de ellos. Probablemente, el mismo ruido que un gatito.

 

Styles también tenía unos ojos verdes indescriptibles, que cuando sonreía, con hoyuelos en las mejillas, se le abrían de una forma adorable. Y Louis sonrió cuando esos mismos ojos se posaron en él. El chico del escenario titubeó, lo que hizo que Louis sonriera más ampliamente. Había sorprendido al chico con su mirada fija, porque se marchó del escenario después de terminar esa canción murmurando una disculpa al micrófono diciendo algo sobre que tenía que ir al baño.

 

—¿Y bien? —preguntó Zayn mientras esperaban, sentándose en su asiento, la cara iluminada como si fuera el mismísimo sol. Estaba totalmente feliz—. ¿A que es bueno?

 

—Es guapo, le concedo eso.

 

—Pero, en plan, puede cantar. Y sí, es muy guapo, pero hay más en él que eso, ¿sabes? Tiene ese encanto que te hace...

 

—Y unos labios que quedarían perfectos rodeando una polla.

 

—¡Sí! No, espera, ¡Lou! —se quejó Zayn—. Quiero decir, sí que lo harían, pero...

 

—¿Alguna vez te has imaginado cómo se vería su pelo si estuviera encima de ti mientras te lo follas? Porque yo no puedo parar de imaginármelo.

 

—Yo... bueno, eso estaría... bien —murmuró Zayn, y parecía sentirse culpable mientras veía a Harry volver al escenario, con las mejillas sonrojadas y los labios rojos.

 

—Lo siento —murmuró la estrella del pop, que parecía encantadoramente avergonzado—. Esta es la última canción —añadió, y Louis suspiró con alivio.

 

Zayn parecía terriblemente decepcionado, así que Louis murmuró:

 

—Tranquilo, volverá para hacer un bis.

 

Le dieron unos golpecitos en el hombro mientras lo decía, y Louis se giró para ver que había sido un hombre con unos bíceps tan grandes como su cabeza.

 

—¿Podrías vosotros dos acompañarme al backstage?

 

—¿Enserio? —preguntó Zayn, extasiado, y Louis sonrió.

 

—Claro —contestó el hombre, y ellos se levantaron de sus asientos.

 

Siguieron al hombre todo el camino hasta llegar al camerino de Harry.

 

—¿Por qué crees que estamos aquí? —preguntó Zayn sentándose en una silla, con las manos apretadas agarrándose las rodillas.

 

—Para follárnoslo. —Louis se encogió de hombros. Zayn soltó una carcajada en respuesta—. ¿Qué? Tienes que reconocer que nuestros tatuajes y nuestro pelo le han tenido que gustar.

 

—No querrá que lo hagamos, ¿no? Somos mayores que él. Y no es gay, creo. A lo mejor lo es. ¿Crees que lo es? Quiero decir... que si lo fuera, no creo que se fijara en mí, ¿no? No creo. Soy como... parezco demasiado serio. Supongo que te preferiría a ti. Tienes un pelo increíble. Yo...

 

—Zayn —lo cortó Louis con expresión seria—. Cállate. Estás bueno, va a rogar por chupártela.

 

—¿Enserio? —preguntó su amigo con esperanza, y Louis estaba a punto de pegarle un puñetazo en el hombro por ser tan quejica cuando la puerta se abrió y la estrella del pop entró en el camerino.

 

—Eres más guapo aún de cerca —dijo Louis, sonriendo ampliamente, y el chico se sonrojó y se mordió el labio.

 

—¿Tú crees? —preguntó, con voz pausada y profunda, agitando sus largas pestañas. Se quedó parado en la puerta, mirándose las manos, que tenía juntas delante de él.

 

—¿Vas a acercarte? No mordemos —preguntó Louis, y eso hizo que el chico levantara la mirada.

 

Asintió con la cabeza, y cerró la puerta antes de caminar y sentarse en una silla. Puso las manos, aún entrelazadas, sobre las rodillas, como si fuera una princesa de Disney. También lo parecía, por la forma en la que estaba pestañeando en su dirección, los ojos inocentemente abiertos, provocándoles de una forma sutil.

 

—Bueno, ¿por qué estamos aquí? —preguntó Louis, solo para llenar el silencio incómodo. Aunque, tal vez incómodo no era la palabra correcta para describirlo; tenso, quizás.

 

—Yo me estoy preguntando lo mismo —murmuró Harry, y Louis enarcó una ceja.

 

—Tú has sido el que nos ha invitado a venir, ¿no es así? Eso es lo que nos han dicho. Lo siento, podemos marcharnos si quieres —se apresuró a decir Zayn, y Harry negó rápidamente con la cabeza, tanto, que su pelo se movió de lado a lado. Como si fuera una muñeca en las manos de un niño.

 

—¡No! Sí que os he invitado —les aseguró Harry, y luego volvió a bajar la mirada, mordiéndose el labio inferior de nuevo.

 

—¿Y...? —solicitó saber Louis.

 

—Solo me preguntaba qué hacíais en el concierto. No parecéis fans.

 

—¡Yo soy fan! Un gran fan. Louis... no mucho, pero yo soy tu fan número uno. Tengo todos tus CDs.

 

—Solo tengo un álbum —dijo Harry con una pequeña sonrisa.

 

—Ya, pero tengo seis ediciones de ese álbum. Pedí las ediciones deluxe de Estados Unidos y todo eso. Ya sabes, las que tienes canciones extra. Y con los diferentes libros con tus fotos.

 

Harry estaba sonriendo se lado a lado, y había pasado de estar mirándose las manos a observar a Zayn con adoración. Louis se sintió agradecido por ello, porque la verdad era que esperaba que el chico se descolocara totalmente con la información. A Louis le habría pasado si estuviera en su situación.

 

—No puedo decir que tenga tus canciones, pero puedo decir que soy fan de tu culo —dijo Louis, y Harry dejó escapar un híbrido entre risita y chillido que hizo que Louis soltara una carcajada.

 

Disfrutaba cuando hacía que la gente se sintiera incómoda. Era uno de sus malos hábitos.

 

—Gr-gracias —murmuró, aún sonriendo de manera tímida—. Nunca antes me habían halagado por mi culo.

 

—¿Enserio? —preguntó Zayn, y sonó tan sorprendido que Harry debería de haberse enorgullecido solo por eso.

 

El cantante se sonrojó aún más y negó con la cabeza.

 

—Por lo general solo me lo dicen de la cara. Y una vez que fui a nadar y la gente vio mis abdominales pues... les gustaron.

 

—¡Oh, vi esas fotos! —casi gritó Zayn, estaba muy emocionado—. La V que se te marca es increíble.

 

—Así que esas fotos son las que usas, ¿verdad? —preguntó Louis. Y Zayn frunció el ceño sin entender los que quería decir—. Para, correrte, quiero decir.

 

A lo mejor eso había sido ir un poco lejos, porque Zayn se empezó a poner colorado. Y Zayn nunca se sonrojaba. Las únicas veces que se ponía rojo era cuando estaba enfadado.

 

—¿Enserio lo hiciste? —preguntó Harry, ignorando la explosiva coloración de las mejillas de Zayn—. Yo no... osea, está bien si lo haces. Lo hiciste. Creo... creo que me gusta.

 

—¿Eres gay, Harold? —preguntó Louis de sopetón, empezando a aburrirse de los jueguecitos de flirteo del joven.

 

—Es Harry —musitó el chico.

 

Probablemente, Louis debería de haber dejado de preguntar ese tipo de cosas, o de hablar simplemente, porque parecía que cada vez que abría la boca, el chico se volvía tímido.

 

Pero a Louis le gustaba bastante que el joven se retorciera incómodo en su asiento.

 

—¿Eres gay, Harry?

 

—Yo... ¿no lo sé? ¿Qué quieres decir con «gay»?

 

—Pues a ver, de una escala del uno al diez, ¿cuánto te apetecería verle la polla a Zayn?

 

Harry abrió los ojos y parpadeó, desviando la vista hasta la entrepierna del nombrado durante unos segundos antes de volver a mirar a Louis.

 

—¿Es diez mucho? —preguntó, y Louis asintió con la cabeza—. Entonces, diez —contestó Harry con la voz grave, y miró a Zayn con una pequeña sonrisa tímida.

 

—Vale. Y en una escala del uno al diez, en donde de nuevo diez es mucho, ¿cuánto te gustaría chupársela?

 

—Diez —susurró Harry, así que Louis sonrió tranquilizadoramente

 

—¿Puede Harry chupártela, Zayn? —le preguntó a su amigo, mirando hacia él por primera vez desde lo que parecían años. Louis había estado concentrado en Harry desde que había aparecido por la puerta.

 

Zayn tenía la boca abierta por el shock. Lo que era bueno; significaba que ya no quería matar a Louis.

 

—¿Zayn? —canturreó Louis y su amigo levantó la mirada hacia él.

 

—Yo... ¿Sí? Si él quiere.

 

—Sí, sí que quiero —dijo Harry, las palabras saliéndole rápidamente como si estuviera desesperado. Que en realidad era lo que estaba. Terriblemente desesperado. Louis lo podía notar.

 

—¿Alguna vez has chupado una polla, Harry?

 

—No —respondió el chico, con los ojos fijos en los de Zayn.

 

—Entonces, supongo que preguntar si puedo follarte mientras se la chupas a Zayn, estaría fuera de lugar, ¿no?

 

—Oh —jadeó Harry, y miró la entrepierna de Louis—. ¿La tienes muy grande?

 

Harry frunció el ceño, como si no hubiera querido decir eso en voz alta, y Louis sonrió.

 

—Tampoco es que la tenga pequeña.

 

Harry asintió, y fue recorriendo el cuerpo de Louis con la mirada hasta llegar a sus ojos.

 

—¿Podría... verla? Sí te parece bien, claro.

 

Louis volvió a sonreír, y jugueteó con la bragueta del pantalón, bajándola y subiéndola hasta que Harry soltó un gemido. Justo en ese momento, la dejó bajada y abrió el botón para deslizar los pantalones hasta dejárselos por debajo de las nalgas.

 

—¿Aún quieres que vaya más allá?

 

Harry asintió.

 

—Solo si tú quieres —contestó el chico.

 

—Pero, pequeño Harry, aquí la pregunta es, ¿quieres tú?

 

—Sí —susurró Harry—. Quiero verla.

 

—¿No preferirías ver la de Zayn? ¿Para saber lo que vas a meterte en la boca?

 

Harry volvió a asentir y dijo:

 

—Quiero vérosla a los dos. ¿Puedes... puedo? Qui-quiero verlas.

 

Su respiración cada vez era más fuerte y brusca, como si ya estuviera increíblemente caliente. Y que él y su amigo fuesen la causa de provocarle una erección a un adolescente, produjo que un escalofrío le recorriera la columna vertebral.

 

Zayn estaba vergonzosamente cachondo, y ya no hablar de la velocidad a la que se bajó los pantalones y los bóxer. Ya tenía la polla dura; la punta enrojecida y brillante. Harry se pasó la lengua por los labios al verla, su lengua rosa mojándose el labio inferior, y Zayn gimió.

 

A continuación, el cantante se giró hacia Louis, mirándole el paquete con avidez hasta que Louis se bajó los calzoncillos para revelar su miembro.

 

—¿Crees que puedes con ellas? —preguntó Louis, con los ojos fijos en cómo el chico más joven se succionaba el labio inferior, sujetándolo con el superior y la lengua, y agarrándolo con los dientes hasta dejarlo libre de nuevo.

 

—Quiero hacerlo —jadeó—. No sé si puedo.

 

—Sé que podrás. Después de que te deje empapado con la lengua, y lo suficientemente abierto con los dedos, podrás tenernos a ambos dentro. Pero no es eso lo que quieres, ¿verdad? Quieres a Zayn dentro de la boca. Quieres saborearlo. Te estás muriendo de ganas por él, ¿no es así?

 

—Sí —gimió Harry, acariciándose por encima del pantalón.

 

—¿Quieres quitártelos? —le sugirió Zayn, con la voz temblorosa por lo excitado que estaba. Louis no podía culparlo por lo débil que sonaba su voz, porque probablemente Zayn se había masturbado imaginándose al cantante todas las noches durante meses.

 

Y mientras Harry se quitaba los pantalones, Louis dijo:

 

—La camisa, también.

 

El chico reveló su piel, la tenía de gallina, y el cuerpo entero se le estremeció mientras le miraban.

 

—¿Os... os vais a desnudar del todo?

 

—Cuando te quites los calzoncillos —le ordenó Zayn, sorprendiendo a los otros dos.

 

Harry sonrió, obviamente disfrutando del nuevo tono de voz de Zayn, y se quitó los bóxer. Joder, y la tenía enorme. Y tan dura que le tenía que doler no tocársela. Después sonrió.

 

—Ya me los he quitado.

 

Lo que hizo que Zayn se deshiciera de la camiseta en cuestión de segundos, mientras que Louis vaciló con el dobladillo de la suya, acariciándose la piel mientras tanto. Harry estaba demasiado concentrado en el torso de Zayn; estaba acercándose para tocarle los tatuajes, y Louis prefirió esperar para tener audiencia cuando se desnudara.

 

La vista era excitante; los dedos pálidos y largos de Harry recorriendo la piel tatuada de su amigo. Zayn apretó los músculos de su abdomen cuando Harry empezó a descender su toque.

 

Louis se aclaró la garganta, y la atención se centró de nuevo en él. Harry había detenido los dedos justo debajo del ombligo de Zayn, las yemas jugueteando distraídamente con el pelo que allí descansaba mientras miraba las manos de Louis.

 

Louis se quitó los pantalones del todo antes de caminar hacia ellos dos, deshaciéndose de la camiseta a la vez que se acercaba. La respiración de Harry se volvió más fuerte, y Louis sonrió.

 

Harry apartó una mano temblorosa del estómago de Zayn para acariciar el pelo del pecho de Louis, después sus pezones. Louis se estremeció, y fue entonces cuando Harry se detuvo.

 

—¿Vas a arrodillarte ahora, cariño? —preguntó Louis, y Harry respondió haciendo exactamente lo que le había dicho.

 

Se dejó caer de modo que tenía los ojos a la altura de ambos penes, mirando alternativamente a uno y a otro, sin saber muy bien lo que debía hacer.

 

Louis supuso que necesitaba un aliciente.

 

—¿Aún quieres chupársela a Zayn? ¿Aún quieres sentirla en tu lengua y en la garganta?

 

—Sí —dijo Harry con voz ronca, y rodeó con la mano la base del pene de Zayn, para dirigirlo hacia sus labios. Lamió la punta con un golpe firme de la lengua, y Zayn dejó escapar un gruñido de placer. El sonido provocó que Harry lo hiciera de nuevo, y Zayn movió las caderas hacia delante, rozando con la polla los labios y la mejilla de Harry.

 

—¿Creer que puedes meterla un poco en la boca, cariño? ¿Para ver cuánto te cabe? —dijo Louis.

 

Harry asintió, y dijo con seguridad:

 

—Puedo metérmela entera. —Y empezó a introducir la punta en la boca.

 

—Joder —gimió Zayn, llevando una mano a la parte trasera de la cabeza de Harry, y el cantante jadeó.

 

Luego, empujó demasiado lejos y se atragantó cuando Zayn alcanzó el fondo de su garganta.

 

—¿Estás seguro de que te la puedes meter entera, cariño? —lo provocó Louis, sonriendo cuando Harry asintió—. ¿Reconoces que puedes conseguir llegar a rodear con los labios la base de Zayn? ¿Comértela entera?

 

Harry gimió, y poco a poco se fue introduciendo la polla de Zayn en la boca.

 

—¿Vas a... todavía vas a comerle el culo mientras me la chupa? —tartamudeó Zayn, con la voz vacilante por el esfuerzo que ponía en no mover las caderas hacia delante.

 

Louis sonrió con picardía, y se arrodilló detrás de Harry, que tenía una mano apoyada en la cadera de Zayn, mientras que con la otra le rodeaba el pene. Su propio miembro estaba durísimo y con la punta oscurecida, con un poco de líquido seminal colgando. Louis colocó las mano a cada lado de la cadera de Harry, y dijo:

 

—Necesito verte bien.

 

Harry se echó para atrás, de forma que así solo tenía la punta de la polla de Zayn en la boca, y se agarró a sus caderas para mantener el equilibrio, y arqueó la espalda para sacar el culo hacia afuera. Pero no fue suficiente, así que Zayn se sentó en la silla que tenía detrás para que Harry pudiera sostenerse sobre sus muslos. Eso le dio a Louis mejor acceso, y a Harry algo más fuerte donde apoyarse.

 

Harry volvió a su tarea de lamer y chupársela a Zayn, deteniéndose solo cuando Louis pasó el dedo por la entrada a su cuerpo, que se apretó bajo su toque, y aunque Louis tenía unas inmensas ganas de meterle el dedo, no pudo. El chico estaba completamente seco.

 

Así que metió la mano entre los muslos de Harry desde atrás y la envolvió sobre la punta del pene del chico para recoger el líquido seminal del cantante. Louis ignoró la manera en la que Harry se movió contra su mano para obtener más fricción, así que la alejó de él inmediatamente. Sin embargo, lo que sí hizo, fue pasar la mano por los testículos de Harry, con cuidado de no perder el líquido que descansaba en su dedo para actuar como lubricante.

 

Harry gimió alrededor del miembro de Zayn, y Louis ignoró el dueto de sonidos de placer que esos dos estaban creando para frotar su dedo húmedo sobre el agujero de Harry, que se apretó de nuevo, pero esta vez Louis metió la punta. Estaba muy apretado.

 

Harry detuvo el movimiento desesperado de sus caderas. Louis se preocupó durante unos segundos, pensando que al chico no le gustaba, hasta que Harry dejó escapar un gemido estremecedor.

 

—Joder. Me voy a correr —dijo Zayn sin aliento—. Tiene la puta boca tan mojada. Tan apretada.

 

—Para un momento, amor —dijo Louis, y Harry lo obedeció.

 

E inmediatamente, el joven comenzó a hablar:

 

—Me gusta. ¿Vas a comerme el culo como dijiste?

 

—¿Estás limpio?

 

—Me duché antes del concierto. Después de la prueba de sonido.

 

—Hazlo, Lou —gruñó Zayn.

 

Así que lo hizo. Con sus dedos aún dentro de Harry, presionó con la lengua y empezó a lamer la zona. Trazó un recorrido por donde sus dedos desaparecían dentro del cuerpo de Harry, luego sacó los dígitos para agarrarle las nalgas a Harry y separarlas bien.

 

Aplastó a lengua y la frotó una y otra vez contra el agujero de Harry, haciendo que el chico gimiera y que le temblaran los muslos. Con los pulgares rozó su entrada, y poco a poco lo fue metiendo dentro del joven. Se folló a Harry con la lengua, metiéndola y sacándola, dentro y fuera hasta que Harry estuvo bien húmedo y lleno de saliva.

 

Louis se echó hacia atrás lo suficiente como para murmurarle a su amigo contra la piel de Harry:

 

—Dime que tienes lubricante.

 

—Siempre lo llevó a los conciertos. Y un condón —respondió Zayn rápidamente, y se puso a rebuscar en su cartera mientras Louis volvía a chupar a Harry.

 

Sintió cómo dos pequeños paquetes chocaban contra su mejilla, lo que lo llevó a sacar la lengua de Harry otra vez.

 

Abrió primero el paquetito de lubricante, echándose un poco en los dedos para deslizar uno suavemente dentro mientras el chico aún estuviese mojado y relajado.

 

—Otro —soltó Harry inmediatamente, y Louis cumplió sus deseos.

 

Le fue más difícil introducir un segundo dedo, pero Harry no se quejó, así que empezó a separarlos entre sí, dilatando bien el interior del chico. Sacó y metió los dedos, y Harry gimió cuando rozó el punto de placer dentro de él.

 

El sonido había sido mucho más gutural que los gemidos que habían escapado de sus labios antes, así que Louis intentó evitar ese punto para que Harry no se corriera demasiado pronto.

 

Cuando sintió que ya había dilatado a Harry lo suficiente, metió un tercer dedo para asegurarse.

 

—Oh —soltó Harry con voz ronca—. Te quiero dentro de mí. Quiero que me folles de verdad —suplicó, y debió de haber apretado demasiado los muslos de Zayn o algo así, porque el amigo de Louis soltó un quejido.

 

El ruido pareció recordarle a Harry que tenía un polla delante de la cara, porque inmediatamente se la metió en la boca.

 

Así que Louis se puso el condón y se alineó, empujó la polla contra el agujero de Harry, gimiendo ante lo apretado y lubricado que estaba. Y es que el joven estaba empapado. Lleno de líquido seminal, lubricante y saliva, y la sensación en la polla de Louis era alucinante.

 

Lentamente, se movió hacia atrás y hacia delante, inclinando las caderas de una forma diferente cada vez que la se la metía, hasta que encontró ese punto en su interior que hacía a Harry gemir.

 

Empezó a follarle a un nuevo ritmo, dándole tan duro como podía, y se inclinó sobre la espalda del chico para cogerle la polla con la mano.

 

Harry se impulsó hacia delante, contra la mano de Louis, lo que significaba que también se había metido a Zayn más en la boca.

 

Lo que hizo que Zayn jadeara de forma ronca. Louis conocía ese sonido.

 

—Va a correrse, Harry. ¿Vas a tragártelo? ¿Vas a tragártelo todo?

 

Harry gimió de nuevo, y Zayn dejó escapar respiraciones costosas y gemidos mientras se corría en la garganta de Harry, pero éste se la sacó de la boca al sentir la primera descarga, lo que hizo que el resto le cayera en la barbilla y la mejilla.

 

Harry se desplomó sobre Zayn, con la cabeza apoyada en su muslo mientras Louis se lo follaba a más velocidad.

 

—Me corro —gimió Harry, con voz áspera—. Yo... es demasiado... —Y se corrió en la mano de Louis, gimiendo con los dientes apretados, mientras Louis continuaba penetrándolo.

 

Y Louis aceleró el ritmo, persiguiendo desesperadamente la liberación que notaba construyéndose en su interior.

 

A Harry seguían dándole espasmos por el orgasmo, mientras aún le salían gemidos de la destrozada garganta, así que a Louis no le llevó mucho tiempo correrse en el condón.

 

Se desplomó contra la espalda sudorosa de Harry, intentando calmar su propia respiración y ralentizar el ritmo de su corazón.

 

—Guau —dijo Zayn, poniéndole hacia atrás el pelo del flequillo a Harry—. Ha sido mejor que todas mis fantasías juntas. Y me he imaginado muchas cosas entre nosotros.

 

—¿Enserio? —preguntó Harry, con una pequeña sonrisa, saciado.

 

—Sí que es enserio —contestó Louis—. Le he oído gemir tu nombre mientras se pajeaba tantas veces, que ya es un poco preocupante.

 

—En realidad, es bastante sexy —admitió Harry, y se sonrojó. Aún después de to lo que habían hecho, seguía poniéndose rojo.

 

—A lo mejor puedas oírlo por ti mismo otra vez. —Sonrió Louis, y Harry asintió rápidamente.

 

—Sí, vale. ¿Queréis hacerlo otra vez? ¡Porque yo sí que quiero!

 

—Y tanto —dijo Zayn, mientras Louis asentía.

 

Acto seguido, Louis preguntó:

 

—¿Dónde está esa ducha de la que hablabas?

 

—Está a dos puertas del camerino —dijo Harry, y les sorprendió a ambos cuando le dio un besito en el muslo a Zayn—. Hasta tiene sitio para los tres. —Sonrió de medio lado, picaronamente.

 

**FIN.**

 


End file.
